piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Captain hobo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Captain hobo page. *To learn the basics of wiki editing, go here. We hope you make more changes to make our wikia the best it can be! If you have any problems or questions, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- ElizaCreststeel (Talk) 13:04, September 30, 2010 the best friend of captain H is Plunderskull check out his wiki! Removing Article The wikia is for in-game information but it does not promote individual pirates or guilds. There is a Pirates Online Players Wikia which welcomes those articles. Eliza T. Creststeel 20:20, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Make sure when you add a photo that it has a name that fits the picture. Don't upload screenshot numbers. If it's a picuture of evil eye voodoo doll skill then name it something like: Evil eye skill.jpg. Have the name fit the image. Thanks. NickyTalk 17:08, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Why are you adding that picture to so many profile pages? If they didn't request it, you shouldn't be editing on their profile page. NickyTalk 00:05, January 24, 2011 (UTC) sorry it mas my little brother he is like mad at me Saving without editing Don't save a page unless you're actually making a legitimate edit. Thanks. NickyTalk 20:02, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Please don't Please don't leave rude and irrelevant messages on my talk page. ~ Jack Swordmenace YOu! Hey man! It's me! Jeremiah Stormwash! When i get unbanned, can you show me that glitch to the goliath? I will be unbanned in like few hours. Jerry Of Maint OK but uh how do i make a signature Sig Sorry for the late reply. I found a sig like mine in another wiki and I got the same coding and i added more boxes and all. To change your sig go to your preferances and change it. I can make you a sig if you want one. -- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 09:59, March 11, 2011 (UTC) If u could do that it would be great thx Please do not start a category unless you check with an administrator. Infamy awards will be deleted. There my be a need to have a category for infamy, but that is something that needs to be discussed first. Please read the info on our FAQ page. Thanks, NickyTalk 18:09, March 16, 2011 (UTC) where did u get emerald curse Hey Captain! I'm Jason Pillagebowers...and um yeah. PvP Sure id love to pvp you wanna set up a time and place? Matthew Goldrage 21:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Matthew Goldrage RE: PvP sounds good, i think im open at 6 friday, eastern time right? meet ya on tortuga abassa re: pvp gotta put off the pvp match sorry man, dinner was poorly timed, how about 3 pm saturday, may 6th? Matthew Goldrage 21:56, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Matthew Goldrage Hey do you just do phantom spirits and dance and when it ends you can do the ship glitch on the goliath?? Banning editors I believe you need to be an admin or bureaucrat to ban people. If those users who vandalize pages could also ban people it would really be ugly! 18:36, May 23, 2011 (UTC) jolly roger's stroll through the park. yea dude i will come out there this summer for like aweek like last time. oh and btw NO WAY JOLLY ROGER WAS JUST RANDOMLY TAKING A STROLL?? NO INVASION? YOUR STORY RANKS NUMBER 1 ON MY PAGE Thanks thanks for adding all those weapon groups to the break attack page, it means a lot. --Dent 16:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi, It's a good idea to check with admins before starting a big project. We like to make sure it's something that everyone is in general agreement on. I don't want you to spend a lot of time on something that could (possilbly) end up in a conflict over whether or not it's something we should have, and then maybe having it changed or undone. As for the work that you've been doing today, what else do you have planned? NickyTalk 18:57, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Adding Screenshots When you add pictures use the F12 key to remove the health bar, sea chest, chat, etc (otherwise the picture will likely be removed). If you happen to have a photo editing program, lighten images that are too dark to clearly see, and crop the picture for what you're trying to show. For further tips you can visit Screenshot Help. Thanks. NickyTalk Template and Signature size Yeah, I was wondering about that too. We might just do that. Also, you need to change your signature so it's not so large. On our FAQ page, one of the rules states: Do not make a signature that stands out as being larger than your average editor. Thanks for the suggestion. NickyTalk Sig test just testing new sig 16:39, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey - Jason Pillagebowers Hey Captain... would you trade fullmoon repeater for um... idk u pick. Just don't pick like blightfang o_o